


The Rewards of Disobedience

by Elthadriel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Consensual Kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Panties, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian tries to pretend he isn't desperate for Bull to fuck him. </p><p>He fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rewards of Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addyrobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addyrobin/gifts).



> A commission for the lovely Addyrobin, please go read her stuff, she's wonderful. Also, remember you can commission me [here](http://elthadriel.tumblr.com/commission) and I can write you filthy porn too.
> 
> Beta'd by [anidragon](http://anidragon.tumblr.com/) who is a gift to us all.
> 
> Bratty bottom Dorian is my favourite Dorian.

Dorian lounged on Bull’s bed, a book in his hands, but he wasn’t actually reading. It was entirely for Bull’s benefit; it was more fun if he pretended he wasn’t just waiting for Bull to appear. That aside, he did hope that Bull would return soon. He was rather cold, laying on top of the blankets, and his skin was slowly covering itself in goosebumps.

 

He was naked except for a pair of delicate panties. They were a new pair, one he had picked up last time they had passed through Val Royeaux, and he was looking forward to hearing Bull’s thoughts on them. They were a deep, royal blue, with the most intricate gold lace around each leg and at the waist, and the cut clung to him gloriously, leaving very little to the imagination at his crotch, and at the back covered only half of each arsecheek, displaying its pleasing roundness. It also left the point where the curve of his arse met the top of his legs, a part of him Bull had spent a great deal of time admiring, totally bare.

 

He shifted on the bed slightly, spreading his legs a little further, sighing softly at the feel of the soft cotton dragging over his skin.

 

If Bull didn’t get here soon, he would start to rub himself through the panties, and Bull would just have to join in when he could.

 

He barely waited another minute once the thought crossed his mind before he took one hand off the book and reached between his legs, cupping himself through the panties. He gave a squeeze and let out a shuddering breath. Before he could get any further he heard the door start to open and he wrenched his hand back, gripping the book again.

 

Bull didn’t even make it all the way into the room before he spotted Dorian, who refused to look up from his book, instead very deliberately turning a page.

 

“I love it when you get all dressed up for me,” Bull said, lowing his voice in the way that he knew made Dorian shiver. Dorian heard the thump of his harness hitting the ground. Dorian curled his toes, and tried to keep his eyes skimming the words in front of him, even if there was no hope of him taking anything in; Bull would notice if he wasn’t moving his eyes.

 

“Fuck, Dorian, look at you. You’re already hard. Are you so desperate for it that you couldn’t even wait until I got here to take care of you?” There was another thud as Bull removed one of his boots.

 

Dorian recognised the taunt for what it was: Bull testing the waters before he brought out anything potentially more hurtful. Some days Dorian wasn’t in the mood for all the filthy things Bull could think to call him, but right thenhe felt his cock twitch and his resolve to ignore Bull break.

 

“Hardly,” he scoffed. “I was simply bored. However, now that you’re hear I suppose you’ll do.”

 

Bull’s other boot was removed, and then the sound of his belt being dropped. Dorian risked a look up and could see Bull was still wearing his trousers and watching him carefully, and Dorian jerked his eyes back down to the book, though it was already too late to avoid Bull seeing him look.

 

“That so? Maybe if you aren’t that keen I should let you take care of yourself.”

 

Dorian swallowed. He carefully closed his book and set it aside.

 

“As I said, I’ll make do with what I have available. If you’d kindly get over here, I have been waiting some time.”

 

Bull settled in the seat by his desk, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Ask me nicely.”

 

Dorian made a noise of disgust and grabbed his book, opening it roughly and staring down at the words, ignoring the fact he was off from the point where he had just left by almost one hundred pages.

 

He heard Bull shift, the chair creaking under him, and Dorian couldn’t help but glance at Bull over the top of his book. Bull had slid one hand under the waist of his trousers and Dorian could see the outline of him stroking his own cock, with the same deliberate slowness that he would normally use to tease Dorian. Bull let out a contented sigh.

 

Dorian swallowed, his own cock getting harder, and his knuckles turned white with the effort to keep gripping his book rather than grabbing himself through his underwear. He stared back down at the book, hyper aware of every soft groan Bull made, each one sending a pulse of pleasure straight to his cock.

 

He snapped the book shut again. “Fine, you win. Would you kindly come over here and fuck me.”

 

Bull grinned, and his hand stilled, but he didn’t stand up. “Is that the best you can do?”

 

Dorian swallowed a whine.

 

“Beg me to come over there. Tell me how desperate you are for me to touch you, how you're rock hard in those pretty panties of yours, practically squirming with how much you need me.”

 

Dorian gritted his teeth. “If you’re going to be like that, somehow I’ll manage without you.” Dorian meant to pick up his book again, but he found himself transfixed as Bull started to stroke himself again.

 

“Shame,” Bull said, and Dorian wished he wasn’t so good at keeping his voice steady; it would be so much easier to play this game if Bull sounded even a little affected. “The things I would do to you if I was there.”

 

Dorian’s hips rolled up against the air before he could stop himself.

 

“I’d pin you to the bed, we both know how much you love how small I make you feel. I’d let you struggle and fight against my grip, but you wouldn’t be able to shake my hold for even a moment.” Bull dropped his head back and let out a very deliberate moan. The sound drew a shocked little gasp from Dorian.

 

“Maybe I’d eat out that pretty little hole of yours; you make sounds worthy of a whore when I do. I’d think you were doing it for my benefit if I couldn’t feel you clenching around my tongue, and see you leaking onto the bed. You’re so fucking needy, Dorian. You aren’t happy unless you’re being filled up.”

 

“Bull,” Dorian whined.

 

“What was that?” Bull asked, his voice losing its sultry edge, instead taking on a tone Dorian tended to associate with ‘Ser’. “You ready to admit how much you want me?”

 

“You think too much of yourself,” Dorian said, straining to keep his voice steady.

 

Bull hummed and returned to his tormenting. “You’re lucky you met me. No one else could satisfy that greedy ass of yours. What was it like, being with other men before you had me? Being fucked open by anyone who would have you, hoping that maybe one of them would be able to satisfy you?”

 

Dorian clenched the muscles of his arse, almost sobbing at how empty he felt. His cock was straining against his panties and even the slightest movement of his hips was torture as the material rubbed against him.

 

“Even the biggest human cock wouldn’t be enough for you though, they’d fuck you as hard as they could and you’d still be gagging for more. Bet you couldn’t believe it the first time I fucked you, finally filling you up the way you’d dreamed of. If you ask nicely I’ll come over there and stuff you full of my cock, fuck you until you cry.”

 

Dorian gasped out, teeth clenched together to stop him from speaking.

 

“If you beg really pretty I’ll even push a couple of my fingers in beside it, stretch you even further. You’d love that wouldn’t you, face down, ass in the air, being fucked until you forget how to say anything but my name?”

 

“Please,” Dorian croaked. His nails had dug little half-moon marks into his palm and his face was flushed with need and embarrassment at being so easily played.

 

Bull grinned, leaning forward. “What was that?”

 

“Please. I need you to fuck me, please. Just touch me, I need you, please.”

 

Bull was on his feet in a second, crossing the room, kicking off his trousers as he went. Then he was on top of Dorian, pinning him as promised, a hand on each wrist and Bull’s heavy bulk resting just below Dorian’s hips, keeping him immobile, but denying him any pressure on his cock.

 

“There you go, was that so hard? My beautiful little mage. I love how slutty you are for me, how desperate you are.” Bull dropped his head, kissing along Dorian’s collarbone, up his neck, nipping occasionally with sharp teeth but never staying in one place long enough to leave any marks.

  
“Stop teasing me,” Dorian hissed, trying to summon up the dregs of his pride and push some authority into his tone.

 

Bull laughed. “You fucking brat.” He kissed just under Dorian’s jaw, sucking hard. Dorian keened and wriggled under Bull, trying to get some friction. “I love how much of a fight you put up, as if there’s any doubt left about how much you need me.” Bull sucked another mark just under Dorian’s ear, giving it a contrastingly chaste kiss once he was happy with how dark it was. “I’ll let you in on a secret though. I need you too, just as much. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

Dorian cursed and bucked up fruitlessly, thrashing under Bull, kicking out, though not making contact with anything.   


“Please, I need you to touch me. Please, Ser. Please, please.” Dorian strained up against Bull’s hold again and this time Bull let him. Dorian threw his arms around Bull’s neck, dragging him down into a kiss.

 

Bull broke the kiss, pushing Dorian back down to the bed.

 

“I’ll fuck you,” Bull promised, “and I’ll milk your cock dry, but you have to agree to do things my way. Can you do that?”

 

“Yes,” Dorian nodded his head frantically. “Yes, anything, please.”

 

Bull smiled at him fondly. “You’re so good for me.” He released Dorian’s hands, but dropped his head to pepper kisses across Dorian’s chest. Dorian closed his hands around Bull’s horns, trying to encourage Bull to move lower but his attempts were ignored. Bull closed his teeth around Dorian’s right nipple, tugging on it in a way that made Dorian arch up off the bed and let out a punched gasp.

 

“So sensitive,” Bull said, and kissed the skin he had just bitten. “Put your hands together and grip the headboard. Can I trust you to keep them there or am I going to have to tie them in place?

 

Dorian did as he was told, reaching up behind his head to grip the headboard, wrists crossed.  “I’ll keep them there.”

 

Bull smiled and kissed his way lower, over the skin of Dorian’s stomach to the waistband of his underwear. Bull shifted back, spreading Dorian’s legs and settling between them, before moving forward again, lifting Dorian’s hips so only his upper back was on the bed, and he was almost folded over on himself, arse resting against Bull’s chest.

 

Bull gave a pleased rumble and bent his head to kiss Dorian’s hole through his panties before finally easing them over Dorian’s arse and down his legs.

 

“You really don’t fool anyone with your posturing. You’ve soaked these with your leaking cock; they stink of your need.” Bull spread Dorian’s checks wide and Dorian’s squirmed. Bull had the unique ability to make Dorian totally unashamed of being looked at, even at his most vulnerable, but, without changing anything that Dorian could pin down, he could also make Dorian feel horrifyingly displayed.

 

Dorian flushed as Bull ran a finger over his hole, pressing down on it but making no actual attempt to enter him.

 

“At least now when you leak you’ll be making a mess of yourself rather than your underwear,” Bull said, still exposing Dorian’s hole but doing nothing more than occasionally brushing it with a finger while Dorian tried to bite back needy noises.

 

Bull wasn’t wrong, Dorian’s cock was dripping pre-come down onto his stomach and then slowly making its way down to his chest. If Bull lifted his hips any higher he might be able to get it to hit his face.

 

Bull seemed to have the very same idea because a second later Dorian was hiked even higher, and a drop of clear liquid fell from Dorian’s cock splattering onto his cheek. Bull let out an appreciative rumble. “Perfect.”

 

“Bull, please,” Dorian said, hands twitching to come off the headboard and wipe away the mess on his face, but he just gripped tight.

 

Bull finally dropped his head, licking over Dorian’s hole to the point behind his balls. Dorian’s whole body jerked, covering his face in more pre-come. Bull pushed his tongue into Dorian, pushing as deep as he could before drawing back to lap at his entrance. Dorian had no leverage to push his arse closer to Bull, and found himself completely at Bull’s mercy as he teased Dorian, never once reaching out to touch Dorian’s cock.

 

Dorian couldn’t contain his moaning or the loud cries Bull managed to draw from him with his talented mouth, and each noise had Bull’s hands tightening minutely on his hips.

 

“Please, Ser. I need to come,” Dorian whimpered, tasting his own spend on his lips.

 

“My way,” Bull reminded him, barely drawing back before returning to fucking Dorian with his tongue.

 

Dorian ached. He could think of nothing beyond the wet heat pushing inside of him, the throbbing of his cock, and how close he was. One or two strokes would be enough.

 

“You taste so good, Dorian,” Bull murmured. “I could do this for days, eating out your pretty ass while you wriggled under me.”

 

Bull pushed in again, pressing his whole face into Dorian’s arse as he pushed his tongue in as deep as he could. Bull’s stubble rasped again Dorian’s sensitive skin and he swore, his resolve shattering with the conflicting, overwhelming sensations.

 

He wrapped a hand around his cock, crying out as he give it one steady pump before the heat that had slowly been building from the moment Bull had joined him on the bed reached its peak and he was coming. He was vaguely aware of Bull’s mouth vanishing from his entrance, but Bull’s hands remained on his hips, holding him steadily as he rode the orgasm.

 

He came to himself breathing heavily, come covering his face, and Bull looking down at him, jaw set.

 

“I asked you if you needed me to tie your hands,” Bull said casually, though Dorian knew Bull was already planning his punishment. His heart thudded in his chest and already his orgasm, such a pressing matter only moments before, suddenly seemed petty and unimportant.

 

Dorian met Bull’s eye, trying to decide how to respond, if he should be repentant, or continue his defiance. He reached up to wipe some of his own seed from his face.

 

“Don’t,” Bull ordered. “Leave it where it is.”

 

Dorian lowered his hand, his heart thumping in anticipation.

 

Bull placed Dorian’s hips back down onto the bed, leaning over the side to fish out the box of toys they kept there. Dorian remained still while Bull selected a length of rope and a cock ring from the box. The rope was one of the rougher they had, the kind that would leave ugly burns on his wrists.

 

“On your knees, facing the wall. If you are such a slut that you can’t stand waiting even a moment for an orgasm then you’ll have that choice taken away from you.” Bull carefully started binding Dorian’s hands behind his back. Instead of simply tying each waist together, as he might have done normally, he bent each of Dorian’s elbows and bound each one to the opposite wrist so his arms were folded across his back, just below his shoulder blades.

 

Bull had used this position before, when he was spanking Dorian so he didn’t have to worry about avoiding Dorian’s fingers.

 

Next, Bull put the ring around Dorian’s soft penis. It was tight enough that Dorian might be able to get hard, but would struggle to come, particularly if Bull wasn’t planning on touching him. Dorian tugged at his bonds, testing their give, unsurprised to find he could barely move at all.

 

Bull pulled him to his feet, leading him to the edge of the bed and bending him over it. It was lower than his hips, and without his hands he had no real leverage to push himself back up, meaning that if he tried to straighten up, one of Bull’s hands on his upper back would be more than enough to keep him in place.

 

Bull nudged at the inside of Dorian’s legs until he was satisfied with how far apart they were.

 

“Why are you being punished?” Bull asked, rubbing his hands over Dorian’s arse in a way that had very different connotations to before.

 

“Because I disobeyed you,” Dorian said, trying to turn so he could see behind him but finding himself unable to. “It was worth it,” he added, before he lost his nerve. “I felt so good.” He shifted, offering his arse up to Bull with a soft, contented sigh.

 

“I’m going to spank you twenty-five times,” Bull said, but Dorian could hear the amusement in his voice, giving away he was not wholly unaffected by Dorian’s display. “Twenty for disobeying me, and five for being a brat right now. When we’re done, you will apologise, or I’ll keep adding another five on until you do. You understand me?”

 

“Yes, _Ser._ ” Dorian said. He wiggled his arse tauntingly.

 

“I want you to count them out loud,” Bull said, before falling silent.

 

Dorian waited.

 

Bull’s hands were gone from him now, and he could still feel Bull right there, meaning the strike could come at any time. Bull enjoyed making him suffer the anticipation.

 

_Crack._

Dorian gasped out, pain flooding his backside. Bull’s hand stayed on his skin for a second before vanishing again, leaving a sharp sting behind.

 

“Dorian,” Bull reminded, but gently; Dorian almost always forgot he was supposed to be counting at first.

 

“One,” Dorian gritted out.

 

Bull’s hand came down again, not as Dorian was expecting on his other cheek, but directly on top of the first. He only just stifled a yelp into the mattress.

 

“Two.”

 

Bull made him wait again for the next slap, before reigning down three in quick succession, on alternate sides, barely giving Dorian time to count them. Bull was holding back, and Dorian’s arse already stung. That didn’t stop his cock from making an attempt at hardening against the bed.

 

“You doing okay there?” Bull asked, placing one hand on Dorian’s lower back.

 

The pain was bringing back more of Dorian’s fight, and he let out a laugh. “Positively wonderful, thank you.”

 

Bull sighed and continued.

 

By fourteen the pain was getting bad enough that Dorian’s attitude was being subdued. By seventeen he was letting out a whimper before each number, and by twenty-one he had started to cry.

 

“It’s okay, Dorian. You’re almost done.” Bull ran a gentle hand over Dorian’s heated flesh. “You ready to finish up, or do you want a break?”

 

It seemed like a kind offer, but Dorian had learned by this point it was a trap. The longer he waited the more his tender arse would start to bruise, and would hurt even more.

 

“Twenty-one,” Dorian repeated though gritted teeth, trying to keep the tears from his voice. His cock was hard between his legs and seemed to throb in time with his reddening backside. He wished he could wipe away his tears and he tugged at his bindings, though all he achieved was Bull’s amused snort.

 

Bull brought his hand down again and Dorian yelled. He panted against the bed, legs trembling, and a new burst of pain flaring across his left cheek.

 

“Twenty-two,” Dorian said, whole body tensing in preparation for the next blow.

 

When it came it was harder than Dorian had expected; while not the hardest Bull had ever spanked him, it was the hardest of the night, and dragged a pained sob from Dorian’s throat. The jolt from it caused his hips to drag against the bed, and provided his cock with some glorious friction. The sob very quickly changed to a moan.

 

“Twenty-three,” Bull reminded him.

 

“Twenty-three.”

 

The next strike was just as hard, on the opposite check, and drew the same strangled half-sob, half-moan from him.

 

“Listen to you, Dorian. Fuck, the noises you make; you’re intoxicating. Once we’ve kicked Corypheus’ ass I’m going to keep you in here for a week, just to see what sounds I can drag out of you.”

 

Dorian let out a weak laugh. “I think our neighbours might take exception to that.”

 

“You say that like they won’t be getting a free show.”

 

“You’re a filthy exhibitionist,” Dorian laughed, though it was strained. “Also, twenty-four.”

 

“You love it.” Dorian could hear Bull moving behind him. “You love knowing that everyone knows how good I make you feel, how people look at us, not sure which one of us they're more jealous of.”

 

Dorian hid his face in the mattress as best he could, sniffling pathetically. The tone had shifted since his punishment had started, and Bull was teasing him playfully, but his arse still hurt and he was still anticipating the final hit. “Hurry up.”

 

Bull gave Dorian’s balls a light tap, just enough to make Dorian yelp in surprise. “This your punishment, Dorian. You don’t get to tell me how to do it. Fuck, you're crying and squirming, and you’re still trying to give orders. I think I ended up with the brattiest bottom in Thedas. I can hear how much you want to submit in your voice though. Ready to stop letting your pride get in the way?”

 

“Never.”

  
Bull stepped up behind him, pressing his hips up against Dorian, rubbing his cock between Dorian’s checks. Dorian couldn’t help himself and he pressed back into it

 

“Ask me nicely to give you your last spank.”

 

Dorian kept his mouth stubbornly closed.

 

“One day I’m going to get a painter in here, to draw you just like this. Your own come on your face, your ass in the air. I’ll have to get someone good with colours though. I want them to capture the exact shade of red your bottom goes.” Bull rolled his hips again, punctuating his sentence and Dorian was torn between pulling away and pushing back into it.

 

Dorian keened at the thought, humiliating though the idea of someone else seeing him like this was. Bull could likely hang the painting up on the wall, too, proudly showing it off to anyone who would look. Bull bent over him, his chest covering Dorian’s back. He pressed a kiss to the nape of Dorian’s neck.

 

“I wouldn’t trade you for anyone, brat of not,” He murmured into Dorian’s ear.

 

“Please,” Dorian whispered hoarsely. “Please spank me.”  


Bull straightened up and stepped away, which seemed like a cruel punishment for obedience. He didn’t leave Dorian to wait though, and brought his hand down across Dorian’s arse for the final time.

 

“Twenty-five.”

 

Bull’s hands, the right heated from spanking Dorian, covered Dorian’s arse, rubbing at the round flesh, ignoring Dorian’s squirming.

 

“Are you ready to apologise?” Bull squeezed Dorian’s arse ever so slightly and Dorian gasped out.

 

“Yes, Ser, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Dorian was crying openly now, and it coloured his voice even as tears covered his face.

 

“For what?” Bull spread Dorian’s cheeks, and ran a thumb over Dorian’s hole. Dorian twitched.

 

Dorian allowed himself two deep breaths to steady his voice before he started to speak. “I’m sorry I touched myself when you told me not to.” Bull made an approving noise, encouraging Dorian to continue. “I was a slut who couldn’t control himself, and I turned down your offer to help me.”

 

Bull helped Dorian straighten up, and kissed Dorian’s forehead, smiling at him fondly. “You’re my slut,” Bull assured him.

 

Bull collected a pillow and sat down on the bed, were Dorian had been bent only moments before. He spread his legs and dropped the pillow between his feet. Dorian didn’t need to be told what to do, he dropped his knees between Bull’s legs. It was an uncomfortable position, even with the pillow; his arse rested on his heels which dug painfully into his already sore flesh.

 

“I still intend to fuck you,” Bull said above him, wrapping a hand into his hair, just tight enough that the tug hurt, “but I think, considering you're an orgasm ahead of me, you should even us out first.”

 

Dorian licked his lips, and shuffled awkwardly forward so his face was only inches from Bull’s crotch. He would have liked to use his hands, Bull was too big to fully satisfy with just his mouth, but Bull was clearly wanting him to try. Bull was only partially hard in front of him, but it was easy to lean forward and press a kiss to the tip of Bull’s cock, before mouthing kisses all down one side. Bull hardened under Dorian’s attention, and when he pulled one of Bull’s testicles into his mouth, he finally dragged a please sigh from Bull.

 

Spurred on by this, Dorian shifted back to Bull’s cock, pulling the head into his mouth and sucking. Bull was quiet except for a sharp inhale, but his hand tightened in Dorian’s hair. Dorian relaxed his jaw as best he could and leaned forward, taking Bull deeper into his mouth, and running his tongue over the underside of Bull’s cock.

 

Breathing deeply, Dorian pressed forward, letting Bull sink even deeper into his mouth, down into his throat until his nose pressed against Bull’s crotch. Bull let out a low groan and his hips twitched in a way that showed how much he wanted to fuck Dorian’s mouth. Dorian held the position as long as he could, until his eyes were watering again, and his lungs were burning, before he pulled back, gasping for air.

 

Bull’s hand only allowed him to go so far, and Bull’s cock remained in his mouth, pre-come leaking onto his tongue, and he swallowed it eagerly. He was drooling around Bull’s huge cock, and it dripped down his chin before splattering to the floor.

 

“See Dorian, aren’t you so much happier when you're using your mouth like this instead of mouthing off?” Bull’s other hand came down to cup his check, guiding him to look up and meet Bull’s eye.

 

Dorian sucked hard in response, drawing another groan from Bull. He pulled off again, this time allowed by Bull, and went back to lapping and kissing at Bull’s shaft and balls, flushing with pleasure at each noise he dragged from Bull. His own cock was hard but there was nothing he could do about it. He suspected it was for the best Bull had tied him up, if his hands were still free he suspected he would disobey again, and once again find himself over Bull’s knee.

 

Bull pressed Dorian’s face into his crotch and Dorian inhaled deeply, feeling almost dizzy at the intense masculinity of Bull’s scent; He could get drunk on Bull’s body.

 

“Fuck my mouth, please.” Dorian said, dutifully kissing at the base of Bull’s cock. He look up at Bull through his eyelashes, and Bull grinned down at him.

 

“When you ask so prettily, how could I deny you?” He guided Dorian back to the head of his cock, rubbing its leaking tip over Dorian’s face, covering him in even more filth, before pressing it into Dorian’s mouth.

 

Dorian gagged for a brief moment, now that he wasn’t controlling the pace, but Bull pushed in slowly at first, and he managed to relax around Bull’s impressive girth. Bull only gave him just long enough to get comfortable before he started thrusting roughly into Dorian’s mouth, in a way that made Dorian’s jaw ache and his cock pulse.

 

“Fucking hell, Dorian. I can count the number of humans I’ve met who can take my cock like this on one hand, the one with the fingers missing, and none of them could take it like you,” Bull growled, punctuating it with a firmer thrust. “It’s like you were made for me. Look how hard you are, how much you love pleasing me like this; letting me use you.”

 

Dorian whimpered. Bull’s free hand came down to grip his shoulder, to steady him even as he felt like he might fall over.  He could feel Bull’s orgasm getting close, and Bull finally stopped thrusting. Dorian leapt at the generous opportunity given to him, and kept just the tip of Bull’s cock in his mouth and sucked hard.

 

Bull’s come filled his mouth in ropey spurts, and he swallowed them as best he could, grateful he had been allowed to taste it. He milked as much come from Bull as he could, as Bull moaned above him, hands gripping Dorian tight enough he would have bruises on his shoulder, and felt some hair be pulled from his scalp.

 

Dorian pulled off Bull’s cock, beaming up at him. There was mess, both his own and Bull’s, all over his face, and drool covering his chin; some come had leaked from the corner of his mouth and trickled down, mixing with the drool.

 

“Fuck,” Bull breathed. He released Dorian, but only for a second before shifting his grip and pulling Dorian up onto his lap, kissing him fiercely.

 

He licked into Dorian’s mouth, and Dorian sucked on his lower lip with the same enthusiasm he had sucked on his cock. Bull’s broke the kiss to lick over Dorian’s face, cleaning up some of the mess before kissing Dorian again. Dorian could taste himself on Bull, mixing with Bull’s own taste. He groaned and snuggled as close as he could without the use of his hands.

 

“Please, Ser. Fuck me, I need you inside me. Please, please.”

 

Bull pressed a light kiss to Dorian’s mouth, looking at him tenderly. “Do you think you deserve that? After disobeying me?”

 

“No,” Dorian said, and he let out a sob he hadn’t known he was holding. “But please Bull, I’m sorry for being bad, please, I need you, please, I’ll do anything.”

 

Bull shushed him, gathering him up with ease and moving them back onto the bed. “Maybe you’re right, but you took your punishment so well, and fuck, you sucked my cock like an expensive whore. I think we can manage fucking you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow.”

 

Dorian let out a relieved gasp, almost falling over in his eagerness to kiss Bull. Bull cupped his face with his large hands, drawing into the deep kiss. Dorian wished his own hands were unbound; He wanted to run his hands across Bull’s shoulders, or warp his arms around Bull’s neck.

 

This time Dorian pulled back from the kiss first. “Fuck me,” he pleaded, before leaning forward again to press kisses along Bull’s jaw, enjoying the rasp of stubble over his own skin. 

 

Bull’s hands dropped from his face while Dorian continued to kiss at Bull’s neck, though with Bull's hands no longer steadying him it was harder to remain upright. Bull’s hands reappeared, one long finger pressing against his hole. Dorian whined, shifting his hips, losing focus on his attempt at kissing Bull as Bull finally pushed into him.

 

“Yes,” Dorian hissed, in one long breath. He clenched around the finger, trying to rock back onto it. Bull indulged him, thrusting into Dorian with his finger while Dorian squirmed against him. Bull’s other hand came around to lightly stroke Dorian’s cock, and Dorian bucked against it, torn between pressing into both hands.

 

“Look at you,” Bull murmured into his ear, pushing another finger in beside the first and Dorian let out another embarrassing sound. “So desperate, bet you feel silly trying to pretend you didn’t want it now, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, Bull, please I need more, please.” Bull twisted his fingers to find Dorian’s prostate, and Dorian felt the spark of pleasure though his entire body. His cock jerked at the stimulation and his toes curled.

 

Bull worked in another finger, lube slipping obscenely down the crack of Dorian’s arse. Dorian was kissing Bull’s shoulder against, biting the skin to try and keep his moaning quiet, knowing there would be no way to once he was actually being fucked. Bull’s skin was salty with sweat under his tongue, and while his teeth left deep imprints he failed to break through.

 

Bull pulled out his fingers, but kept them pressed against Dorian’s opening enough to feel him clench around the sudden emptiness. Dorian hissed when Bull rubbed around his hole with one finger.

 

“You ready, Kitten?” Bull said, his mouth right by Dorian’s ear, the deep tone sending a shudder through Dorian’s body.

 

“I’ve been ready since you put your tongue in me,” Dorian said, aiming for haughty but hitting desperate, even to his own ears.

 

“And if you’d have behaved we would have gotten here much sooner,” Bull pointed out, but his hands were on Dorian’s sides, helping him rise up. Dorian could feel Bull’s cock nudging at his entrance but Bull held him there, refusing to let him take it inside him for a long, painful moment.

 

Slowly, Bull let Dorian down, guiding Dorian onto his large cock.

 

Dorian finally sank down fully onto Bull’s cock, Bull’s hands gripping his hips tightly. “Yes, yes, yes, thank you, thank you, please.”

 

“Easy there, give yourself time to get used to it,” Bull ran a hand up over Dorian, soothing him, encouraging him to stay fully impaled on Bull.

 

“Please, I want to touch you,” Dorian said, giving a jerky roll of his hips. He tugged against his bindings; he could remember perfectly how Bull’s skin felt under his hands while Dorian rode him, the slight sheen of sweat, and the muscles shifting.

 

Bull hummed, running his hands over the rope. “Can I trust you to behave this time?”

 

“Yes, I promise, I’ll be good.”

 

Bull bucked his hips up into Dorian and he let out a long deep noise, dropping his head down onto Bull’s shoulder, his thighs trembling as he strained to keep still. Bull tugged at the knots until they slipped free and Dorian was wrapping his arms around Bull’s neck, using his new found leverage to lift himself up a glorious inch and then sink back down onto Bull’s cock. He moaned loudly enough that the noise bounced back at them from the wall.

 

“You feel amazing, Dorian, so tight. I love how you take all of me, how hungry you are for it.” Bull's hands ran over Dorian’s shoulders, rubbing out some of the tension from being tied.

 

“Fuck me, Bull, please, I need to move,” Dorian rolled his hips again, gasping at the feel of Bull inside him, stretching him almost to his limit.

 

“You sure you’re ready?” Bull’s hands ran over his body, fingers catching on his nipples before slipping lower, running over Dorian’s still painful arse, and round to squeeze Dorian’s cock.

 

“Yes, please, please. I’m ready.”

 

Bull chuckled, teasing the head of Dorian’s cock. “You don’t sound convinced,”

 

Dorian swore and tugged sharply on Bull’s ear. “Fuck me, Bull, now.”

 

Almost before Dorian managed to finish his sentence he found them flipped, back pressed against the mattress, Bull above him, his legs spread wide around Bull’s waist. Bull pulled back, almost pulling out completely before slamming back into him with enough force to shove Dorian several inches up the bed.

 

“Yes!” Dorian cried out, gripping any parts of Bull he could get his hands on. “Yes, yes, thank you, thank you. Fuck.”

 

Bull snarled wordlessly, picking up a punishing pace as he thrust into Dorian. Even as Bull fucked him, almost ferociously, he kept eye-contact, looking at Dorian like he was the most beautiful man alive, even fucked to an inch of his life, and covered in mess. It was almost overwhelming.

 

Dorian’s cock was throbbing and he yearned to reach down, not even to fuck himself this time, but just to pull off the ring, he could get off from just this, Bull thrusting into him, his cock trapped between their stomachs. 

 

“Take it off, please,” Dorian whined. He would pull it off himself, but he had no doubt that Bull would pull out of him, and put him back across his knee; the thought was unbearable.

 

“I’ll let you take it off,” Bull said, "But only if you swear you can control yourself. You’ll come on my cock, or not at all. You hear me, my sweet little slut?”  


“Yes, I love you, thank you,” Dorian gasped, already fumbling at the ring. For a second he thought he might come the moment it was removed, and before he could marvel at the fact he hadn’t Bull thrust deep into him again. Dorian arched his back, slamming his head back into the pillows, with a high keen.

 

Something banged hard one floor from below and Bull just thrust hard into Dorian again pulling another loud sound from his throat. He laughed breathlessly, meeting Bull’s eye to find out he was grinning back at him.

 

“Look at you, my perfect little whore. You love people knowing how good you feel.” Bull paused his thrusts to grind into Dorian, rubbing against his insides, stretching him wide.

 

“Yes, yes.” There was heat growing in his groin, and the pleasure building to be almost unbearable. Bull pulled Dorian into a rough kiss, thrusting again.

 

“I love you too, Kadan.”

 

Dorian came, seeing white, and hearing his own voice cry out. Bull was still moving but for a second he was entirely distracted by his own pleasure. His hands clawed at Bull’s back, overwhelmed with stimulation, writhing under Bull as he rode the high.

                                                                                   

Bull was pulling out of Dorian when he came back to himself, come spilling out after him, slipping down the top of Dorian’s thighs. Bull carefully laid Dorian out on the bed, still running his hands over him. He reached down and parted Dorian’s cheeks, and Dorian could only imagine the mess Bull had made of him.

 

“You want me to clean you up?” Bull asked, still examining Dorian’s hole.

 

Dorian entertained the thought for a moment, Bull lapping up his own spend, from Dorian’s over-sensitive arse, chuckling at every noise he pulled from Dorian. “Don’t you dare,” he mumbled into the pillow at last. “I don’t think I could take another moment of it.”

 

Bull released Dorian’s arse, and give it a soft pat, before standing up from the bed. Dorian didn’t need to look to know Bull was getting a damp cloth, and probably something to put on his stinging arse. Bull resettled next to Dorian, tilting his face up to look at him. Dorian looked at him blearily, smiling as Bull carefully wiped away all the filth on Dorian’s face.

 

“We made quite the mess of you didn't we,” Bull said, running his thumb over Dorian’s lips, letting Dorian pull the very tip of it into his mouth. Bull pulled his thumb away and then leaned down to kiss Dorian gently.

 

Dorian drifted as Bull cleaned him, hands warm and gentle and comforting in a way Dorian had long since stopped pretending they weren’t. The room was quiet except for the crackling of the fire, and when had Bull relight the fire? Dorian closed his eyes, sighing softly.

 

“Hey, sweetheart, you need to stand up,” Bull said, one hand on Dorian’s shoulder.

 

Dorian blinked awake again, groaning into his pillow. “No.”

 

“I need to put down fresh sheets, and it’s hard with you drooling all over them.”

 

“I don’t drool,” Dorian insisted, and allowed himself to be helped to his feet. He leant into Bull’s side, as he striped the bed and replaced them with a fresh set. Dorian knew it was making it harder, but his knees felt weak, and Bull was so warm.

 

“All right, sleepyhead, back into bed with you,” Bull said when he was done and Dorian needed no encouragement, falling back into bed. He whined at the coolness of the fresh sheets, but was soon placated when Bull fetched two thick blankets to throw over Dorian, in addition to the blanket they would share.

 

Dorian snuggled up against Bull’s side the moment Bull joined him in the bed, settling easily into Bull’s side, one arm around him. He was starting to forget how he had ever slept without this.

 

“You were a little shit this evening,” Bull said, running his fingers over the shortest part of Dorian’s hair.

  
“You loved it.” Dorian’s face still heat up slightly at the comment.

 

“So did you. If I didn’t know better I would think I wasn’t taking care of you properly, but honestly, I think if I fucked you any more often or thoroughly my dick might fall off.”

 

“That would be a shame,” Dorian agreed.” I’m certain I couldn’t put up with the smell if I didn’t have your dick to satisfy me.”

 

Bull laughed, and the sound made Dorian smile. “You practically have your nose buried in my armpit there, we both know you love how I smell. I like how you smell, both your pretty scents and under that.”

 

“I do like your smell,” Dorian admitted. “Very masculine. Still, please take care of your dick, I’m very fond of it.”

 

Bull laughed again. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

There were quite for a while before Bull shifted again. “You feeling okay, though?”

 

“Ugh, Bull, I’m trying to sleep.” Dorian squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

 

“Humour me.” Bull poked Dorian’s side, pulling a high squeak out of him.

 

“Yes, fine! I’m wonderful. It was all right for you too? Nothing you didn’t like?” Dorian considered biting Bull in revenge for the poke, but he suspected that would end in a tickle fight that he would lose even if he had the energy for it.

 

“Nah, you were perfect, Kadan.”

 

“Then I don’t see why I’m still awake,” he paused for only a brief moment, still unsure about being affectionate outside of sex. “Amatus.”

 

Dorian finally drifted off with Bull’s steady breathing under his head, and Bull’s hand playing with his hair.


End file.
